Strike witches Z
by heromaster
Summary: what wound happen if Trunks meet Yoshika.
1. Chapter 1

Strike witches Z

**I don't own Dragon ball z or strike witches**

Chapter 1 :heroes of the past

Trunks was get ready to go back into the past when he saw a book that names of people before his time or goku.

_What weird a book_. Trunks said looking at the book

_It seen old too_. Trunks said

Trunks went back to his house to show his mom Bulma.

Hey mom._ Trunks yell look for her_

_I am in here Trunks._ Bulma said

_I found this weird book_. Trunks said blowing off the dust on the book

both Bulma and Trunks look at the book and Bulma saw someone who look very familiar in the book.

_Hey I know who that is_. Bulma said

_Who is it mom?_ Trunks ask

_That Dr. Miyafuji the man who made the striker unit and he was a great scientist_. Bulma said

_I don't know much about him but the person who really who him well was this girl._ Bulma said

as she pointed at a young Mio sakamoto

_it said here that she was the first witch to use a striker unit. _Trunks said

_but the rest of the pages was took out the book_. Trunks said

Trunks want to meet this person so ran outside and hop in his time machine.

_Trunks!_ Bulma Yell

Trunks turn his head and look at his mother

_the year that Sakamoto girl is in is 1994._ his mother said before he took off

Trunks look at his mothers lips

_1994 got it._ Trunks said to himself

and he disappear.

Meanwhile in the Fuso empire

bye said a young girl she was walk home from school when she saw a bright light come out nowhere

is it a neruoi she said to herself she quickly ran to past her house and here the weird ship to land

she made to the ship landed at and she a young man come out of the ship. It was Trunks was just step out the time machine.

_I hope I made to right place. _Trunks said look at his watch

_it said 1997 I was three years off. _He said to himself

_who are you? _The young girl ask as she look at.

_Sorry about my name is Trunks._ Introduced himself

_my name is Miyafuji Yoshika . _Yoshika Introduced herself

as Trunks look at her. _Are you related to Dr. Miyafuji?_ Trunks ask

_he is my father. _Yoshika said

Trunks was surprise that this girl was Dr. Miyafuji's daughter but he can tell by sensing her ki.

And look at picture that he had with him.

_Okay Miss Miyafuji can you help me with something? _Trunks ask

_yes what is it?_ Yoshika answer

_can you tell where I can find Mio Sakamoto? _Trunks ask

_why do you want with Major Sakamoto?_ Yoshika said sounding like perrine

_it nothing bad I have something to ask her_. Trunks said

_oh sorry about that I was only look out for Major Sakamoto_. Yoshika said as her face turn red

Trunks couldn't help but laugh. But just than a Neruoi appear and stated to attack small homes

_Oh no_. Yoshika said looking at the Neruoi coming at both her and Trunks.

Yoshika stay back I got this. Trunks

_But how will you._.. But before Yoshika could finish Trunks started to fly with out a strike unit

Than he put out his sword and cut the Neruoi's wings off and than he blast at it

after that without an warring the Neruoi attack him from behind. Trunks! Yoshika yell watching Trunks fall down to ground. But in bright light he shot up in the air and Trunks was warp in a golden light his hair was golden too and he had emerald green eye

Than he kick the Neruoi as hard as could and he saw a red light coming from the inside Neruoi.

Trunks took his sword and drive into the core of the Neruoi and destroy it.

He landed where Yoshika was at.

And he land he turn back to normal

_That was amazing you were so fast Trunks. _Yoshika said

t_hat was nothing I can move faster than that_. Trunks said

_But what happened to your hair your hair when from golden back to purple? _Yoshika ask

_Well I am a saiyan and what you just saw I transform into super saiyan._ He said

_What's a Saiyan? _Yoshika ask

_Well from what my dad told me he said that they are alien warrior race that for a long but they where kill off my guy name Frizea._ Trunks said

_that's terrible how could someone do something so terrible_. Yoshika said in upset voice

_but someone already defeats him._ Trunks said reassured Yoshika

_really who?_ Yoshika ask

_his name is goku he was the first Super Saiyan. _Trunks said

_Wow the first one?_ Yoshika ask

in the air was Lynne and perrine in there striker unit

_Yoshika!_ Yell Lynne

Yoshika look up and saw them

_Hi Lynne!_ Yell Yoshika

The two strike witches landed where Yoshika and Trunks

_who are you?_ Perrine said coldly

_My name is Trunks_ introduced himself

_where is the Neroui?_ Lynne ask

_I took care of it_. Trunks said

_what that imposable only a strike witch can destroy it._ Perrine said

_he did by turning into a super saiyan_. Yoshika said

_a super what?_ Lynne and perrine said

_show them Trunks-San._ Yoshika said

_okay I guess I could_. Said Trunks

_But you may want to step back_. Said Trunks as he warring them

Trunks close his eye for a sec than he reopen them and his eyes turn emerald green

and his hair stated to turn golden.( you know how a super saiyan transformation work)

t_his is what a Super Saiyan form look like_. Trunks said

Yoshika, Lynne and Perrine jaws drop as they look at Trunks

a_nd this is the form you use to take down the Neroui_. Perrine said

_yes and I can to a higher level than this_. Said trunks as he turn back to normal

_a higher level?_ Lynne said

_yes my friend goku can go to Super Saiyan 3. _Trunks said

_what no way!_ Yoshika Said

_whatever I bet you are a pervert._ Perrine said coldly

_what I am not Pervert_! Trunks said

_yes you are you are a boy and thus you are a Pervert._ Perrine said coldly

Lynne and Yoshika had a feeling that this will not end well.

**To Be Continued **

**hey everyone this the first dragon ball z x strike witches tell me what you think okay **


	2. Chapter 2 Saiyans never die

Strike witches Z

Chapter 2 : Saiyans never die

**I don't own strike witches or Dragon ball Z**

After Trunks and Perrine had their argument for 2 hour, the two finally stop.

Anyway Yoshika we need you back to the base ASAP. Perrine said

Why? Yoshika ask

Commander Minna ask us to bring you back to the base. Perrine said coldly

But I can't fly, my powers are gone. Yoshika said sadly

I can fly you to base, if it's alight with you? Trunks said

Really you will do that for me? Yoshika said with happiest in her voice

Yeah it's no problem. Trunks said as he pick up Yoshika

How are you going to fly with out a striker unit? Perrine said

"simple" Trunks said as his feet lifted off the ground.

Oh that right before I forget I better put away the time machine. Trunks said as push a button

When he push the button smoke appear and the time machine was gone.

Where did it go? Lynne ask as the other look for the time machine

Well where I come from technology is mush more advents that this time line

Whatever let just go. Perrine said coldly

What with her? Trunks ask

She is like to everyone. Lynne said

Is that so, maybe it because she like someone. Trunks said with smile

The 4 teens made their what to the base that in Italian, Peninsula

They landed and made their way to the hanger.

Are you okay? Trunks ask

Yeah I okay. Yoshika said as her face turn red

Hey Yoshika! Said a 13 years old girl with black hair in a white uniform

Yoshika turn around saw Lucchini

Lucchini-San! Yoshika said with joy in her voice

Long time no see kido. Said a girl with orange hair wear a dark red uniform

Yoshika look over Lucchini head and saw Shirley

Shirley-San! Yoshika said

Good to see you, did you get your powers back yet? Lucchini ask

No. Yoshika said sadly

Everyone didn't said a word until Trunks said something

I got an idea. Trunks said

Who are you? Shirley said look at Trunks

My name is Trunks, it nice to meet you Trunks said introduced himself

Just when Shirley was about to introduced herself to him Trunks pass out

"Oh No" Yoshika said as she stop him from falling face first

Is he okay? Shirley ask she check his body to see if he was hurt

He fighting with a neuroi before we got here he got hurt, but he was when he turn into a super saiyan. Yoshika said

A super what? Shirley ask

We don't have time for this. Perrine said try to help Trunks to his feet

They took to the Dr. Hip's Office

Dr. Hip We need your Help! Yoshika said

What happen to this boy? Dr. Hip said look over Trunks' wound back

From what miyafuji told us he was hurt during a fight with the Neuroi. Shirley said in her life or death tone

Dr. Hip look over trunks' Back.

Alright it look like he has nasty burn, Miyafuji go get the first aid kit for me please. Dr. Hip said

"Yes sir" Yoshika said as she left to get the first aid kit

She came back with the first aid kit.

"Thank you Miyafuji" said Dr. hip

"You're Welcome" Yoshika said

Two hours later

Dr. Hip walk out of his Office

How is he Dr? Shirley ask

He is going to be fine, turn out his back started to heal on it own. Dr. Hip Said

"Thank goodness" Yoshika said feel happy that Trunks is still alive

The five girls went see if trunks is okay.

Trunks-San Thank Goodness you are aright. Yoshika said

Good to see that you are okay, but how on earth you still alive after taking a hit from the Neruoi. Perrine ask

Well like I said to your friend here I am a Saiyan, and we get stronger From every near death fight. Trunks said proudly

Mio and Minna walk in the room

"What happen" Minna Said

Oh Major I did see you there. Perrine said as her face turn red

Perrine happen and who is this boy? Mio said

His name is Trunks and he was badly hurt from his fight with the Neruoi. Shirley said

Is that so, well Mr. Trunks until we find your mother and father are going have to stay here. Minna said in her sister like tone

I don't mean to be rude but who are you? Trunks ask

I am Minna and this Mio sakamoto. Minna introduced herself and Mio

Wait you're Mio Sakamoto? Trunks ask

"Yes" Mio said

Then I found you. Trunks said

"Huh" Mio said

**To Be Continued **

**Well that the end of Ch 2, I will try to get Ch 3 done soon Until Than **

**See ya! XD **

**P.S. Don't forget to Sent me a PM or Review to tell me if you like or not.**


	3. Chapter 3 I Can help too

Strike Witches Z

Ch 3: I want to help too

I do not own Strike witches or Dragon ball Z

"You have been looking for me?" Mio said

"Yes I am from the future and I came here to ask you something" Trunks said

"What is the future is like Trunks-san?" Lynne ask

Trunks had a hard time try to tell them what the future was like.

"Well it lot more peaceful then what going now" Trunks said

"You said that your are an alien from what Myafuji told me?" Minna ask

"Well yes and my mother is back in the future and my father die" Trunks said with sadness in his voice

"What happen to your dad?" Yoshika ask

"He die trying to fight the androids" Trunks said with anger in his voice

"Well it look like you don't what to talk about, any case why you are here?" Mio ask

"I wanted to me Dr. Myafuji and you Ms. Sakamoto" Trunks said

Mio and Yoshika look at each other then look back at Trunks.

"I don't know how to tell you this but" Mio was tried to said when she heard the alarm go off.

"What?" Mio said as she and the other Witches look out the window.

"The neuroi" Yoshika said

"We have to stop that thing from reaching Italian" Minna said as her and the other ran to hanger

"I am coming too" Trunks said trying to get out of bed

"No you to stay here that is a order" Minna said

The Girls made their way to hanger and got in their striker unit.

Minna, Lynne, Perrine, Sanya, and Eila, took off

"I just can't sit here and do nothing" Trunks said

"Don't worry there anything a witch can't do" Mio said giving trunks a smile

Trunks look up at the sky, just then he saw another Neuroi coming there way.

"What, no way" Yoshika said as she saw the other Neuroi

"What can we do?" Yoshika said

Trunks ran out to the hanger and transform into super saiyan.

"Trunks you can't go out there!" Yoshika yell

"Yoshika I can't just sit do I have to help them" trunks said

"Miyafuji you can't stop a man when he has his mind set on something" Mio said

"Go" Mio said

And without wasesting a another sec trunks took off into the sky.

**During the Battle **

"Darn it this Neuroi is much stronger that the last one." Minna said thinking to herself

"We can't let the Neuroi get to Italian we have to stop at all cost!" Minna said

"Yes ma-am" The other witches said

They fire everything they got at it but nothing work, just then a flash of light came out of nowhere and hit the Neuroi.

"What was that?" Perrine said

It was Trunks in his super saiyan form.

"Who are you?" Minna ask

"It me Trunks and this is my super saiyan form" Trunks said not taking his eyes off the Neuroi

"Wow" Sanya and Eila said

Trunks zoom pass the Neuroi then use a ki blast to slow it down

"The enemy is weaken this you're Change" Trunks yell

"You heard the man fire at will" Minna said

Everyone fire at the Neuroi and destroy it.

After the battle Yoshika ask Trunks to take her to Britannia. It didn't take long for the two to get there

"Here it is" Yoshika said sadly

Trunks look at the grave and saw Dr. Miyafuji Name on it.

"So your dad die too huh" Trunks said sadly

"Yes" Yoshika said

The two Teen When back to base.

**Two week Later **

"Will I ever see you again?' Yoshika ask

"Hopely soon" Trunks said

Trunks was about to get in his time machine when the other witches show up.

"Huh is everything okay?" Trunks ask

"Yes There is something we want to give you" Minna said

It was a badge.

"What is this?' Trunks ask

"Trunks, with this badge you are an honoree member of the strike witches" Minna said

"Thank you Minna-san" trunks said as he bow

"Ha-Ha-Ha Good you have good manners" Mio said

"Oh that remind me Yoshika come here" trunks said

"What is it Trunks?" Yoshika ask

"You want your powers back?" Trunks ask

"Yes" Yoshika said

"Give me your hand" Trunks ask

Then a golden light warp around Yoshika.

"I gave you some of my ki so you can help your friends if need" Trunks said

The golden light turn into a blue light

"Thank you so much Trunks-san" Yoshika said as she jump for joy

Then she kiss Trunks on the cheek

"You're welcome" Trunks said as his face turn red

"One more thing before you go could take a picture with us?" Minna ask

"Sure" Trunks said

The strike witches and their new member took their picture together.

"Well I am off" trunks said

"Come back and visit sometime" Shirley said

Everyone wave good bye to trunks as he teleports home back to his own time line.

**Back in Trunks' Time Line**

"Mom I am home" Trunks yell

"Welcome back honey how was your trip?' Bulma ask

"It was great" Trunks said

"Did you meet Dr. Miyafuji?" Bulma ask

"Mom die a long time ago" Trunks said sadly

"But I did meet Mio Sakamoto" Trunks said

"You Did?" Bulma ask

Trunks told his mom everything that happen while he in Yoshika's time line.

"Looks like you made some new friends while you where there." Bulma said

"Too Bad I have to wait two years before I can go back to see Yoshika and the others." Trunks said with a bit of sadness

Bulma look at the book that Trunks an found and she open it to a picture of her son and the strike witches

"Yep that my boy" Bulma said before she when to bed.

**The end**

**Well that the end of this story thank you for your time and support and send me a PM or Review**

**See ya! XD**


End file.
